Night Curriculum
by NewJesus
Summary: Having walked in on Jaune and Pyrrha in a compromising situation, Glynda finds herself in a unique position. She muses that there perhaps are alternatives to expelling them, alternatives that might benefit her. After all, they have still so much to learn


It was late, far too late for Glynda's taste. Outside the class window only the distant streetlight from Vale, and the faint stars could be seen. She was sitting at the edge of her desk, legs crossed, her fingers drumming a sharp tattoo on the tabletop. In front of her was view she had never wanted, nor hoped to see in her lifetime.

Jaune Arc, the class dunce, was sitting in front of her. Half naked and with his hands tied behind the back of the chair. While Pyrrha Nikos, the model student, was standing behind him, wearing a skimpy nightdress that sat tightly around her form, and showed every defined line of her body. It was a view she had definitely not expected to see. Glynda took her riding crop and started twisting it in her hands. Taking in the display, her already disapproving frown grew even wider.

Glynda had earlier that day received a hint, or rather a warning. It had been sent anonymously, but the elegant cursive letters had been just as characteristic as the light blue letter paper to such a degree that in the end, she had not even bothered to compare it with the Schnee's application form.

It was not unheard of that the student's took their 'love' outside of the dorms. Sharing a room with several other people did not really allow for any kind of nighttime romance. However, the school had very strict rules in regards to such activities being performed in public areas, and all students were told from day one that indecency would almost always lead to them being expelled. Luckily, it was something she would never have to deal with. It was normally the job of the janitors and the guards to clear the closets and alcoves from amorous couples.

That is why, when she received the note, she was just about to throw it away, had she not considered the names written on it. Though she could not see a clear motive for the girl to send her the letter, she doubted she would just make up slander like this. The activities described was of such a highly graphic and sensual nature that she had to read it several times to take it all in. It was not the kind of things that Miss Nikos should be associated with under any circumstances. Even if the root should turn out to be some misunderstanding, it was not the kind of thing to ignore. To make sure no one else would know, she would have to deal with it discretely.

After finishing the last batch of paperwork, and casting a quite curse on overtime, Glynda went an extra round around the campus. It was very rare for a Friday evening to be this quiet. After having checked in on all the corners, she found that the whole placed actually seemed decent for once. Not a single debauching mouse, fly or student. She was about to head home when she saw light coming out under a classroom door. She assumed some forgetful professor had forgotten to turn it off, again. So she went in. Just a second too late to hear the silent pleas and hissed voices.

"What exactly do you have to say for yourself!"

The question was almost rhetorical. Of course, they could try to defend themselves, but at this point, it would be futile to explain why there was actually a quite innocent explanation for all of this.

"We're sorry, we never meant to-"

"Get caught?"

Pyrrha looked down on her feet, trying to avoid the condemning look in Glynda's eyes. It was true. She had never really considered the consequences if something should go wrong.

"It's just after Ren and Nora returned home, we still wanted to do... stuff."

"I can imagine a lot of students want to do 'stuff'. That's why we have rules that prevent them from doing it. I would never have dreamed that you of all people would consider it worthy enough to break those rules... and desecrating a classroom in the progress."

"It just... I can't really explain it, not properly. We just really needed it. After we got the dorm to ourselves, it gave us an opportunity to... you know. And now it has just become a new way of playing, experimenting. A new way of loving. It wasn't addicting, but it was still something we really wanted, so we came up with a plan... And since that went well, we came up with a new plan, and then another one, and then this happened- Sorry."

while Pyrrha spoke, Glynda got up. She went to the window and looked out at the bare landscape. The more she listened to her, the more she started to think about herself. How her life had become as she has gotten older, the love that still continued to allude, despite not having lost the assets to keep most men interested. Thoughts she really did not want to have. Not now. With a brisk step to the right, she turned around. Distinguishing any personal thoughts.

"This kind of 'love' is something you should have considered not to prioritize over the sake of your reputation, your education, your career! I mean, for goodness sake, I should be on my way to expel the both of you."

Glynda returned to the desk, standing in front of it while clenching the whip in her hands.

"I know, we're sorry, we're really sorry. Normally we would always obey the regulations to a T, but there was just something about this that made it thrilling. We never considered anything could go wrong, it was like a game. Something bold and daring. We never intended for anyone to find out, really! We were just so engaged in each other, being with each other, that this accidentally happened."

Glynda began to remember when she was young when she began to explore things. She had been alone, well, there had been others, but they all turned away from her when she wanted them to- Thoughts utterly unsuitable for this situation- She tried to ignore it, but there was something in Pyrrha's voice, a warmth, a tenderness that made her think about stuff a professional teacher would never ever dare to consider. She seated herself on the desk again, found her scroll, and would occasionally shift her attention from them to the blue screen.

Her eyes strove from Pyrrha's flustered figure and down to Jaune. He had not said a word during the whole hearing. Every time she tried to look at him, he had done his best to avoid her gaze. Probably because he was still left in the same position she had found him in. He said bare, with only his boxers covering the most essential while everything else was neatly on display. Even though he embarrassed tried to avoid her, he could not do anything to prevent her stolen glimpses. Her inner voice had to admit she was impressed. There was probably a lot of students that could rival his strength, but the sheer improvement he had undergone with Pyrrha was enough to completely revise her view of him as just a dunce. His abs had become defined, his chest was toned, his figure had grown. Every dent and line on his bulking body emanated the potential Pyrrha had awoken.

Behind him, Pyrrha tried to hide between his shoulders. She was wearing a red and black nightgown that purposely covered very little. Trough the fabric her toned figure showed clearly, which combined with her stacked bust reminded her a bit of herself when she was a student- She had been so alone at times. She had never had a Jaune to-

Frankly, she could understand why a lot of students would give their right arm to be a part of their little excursions. Not just student. Pyrrha Nikos had a lot of fans, and not all of them was in it for the sport. Jaune likewise had begun to turn heads in the hallway; the way his uniform had suddenly become a bit too very small. Not just students. People. Her-

"You should, at least, have in mind to take responsibility and be careful. Use condoms and make sure the area is abandoned. Just think of what would happen if something should go wrong, it could be the end of your time as tournament competitor. It could end with a child, OR even worse! If someone with a camera happened to pass by, you could become the victim of blackmail."

It was meant as a warning, but the words had perhaps sounded softer than what she meant. Glynda tried, but could not stop herself from thinking about who had started what. Had Jaune quietly asked if she would bind him so she could ride him more forcefully? The idea was funny, but she could not really see it happening. No. Pyrrha being timid, convincing him to lie down while she embarrassed chained him to the bedposts that was more in the style of how she knew the shy but demanding girl.

"Of course. We're always very careful to take precautions. After we had done it many- a couple of times we got ourselves checked, and when we found out we were both clean I started to go over to the pill, to always be on the safe side... you know."

For the first time that night, it looked like the thunderous lines on Glynda's face started to clear up. After all. They would have just as much a reason to keep it a secret as she would, and they still had so much learning to do. A sharp click sounded from her scroll as she closed it.

"Of course, we understand what we have done, and what it means, and we promise we will never do it again. I-if there really is nothing we can do about this we will pack in the morning. Just don't tell anyone about us. I don't know if this can make up any kind of excuse, but we're sorry-"

"If you go now- Out of this classroom and back to your dorms we will never speak of this again. There will never be any rumors or gossip for you will never try this again. You will stick to what you can get away with when you're alone, and you will NEVER try to sneak out again."

Relief washed over their faces. With starry eyes, they shined in the light of her mercy, but still, a touch of disappointment lingered visible on their faces.

"But if you still want to do... stuff. Team X.E.N.U. should be out on an extended mission, so if you're willing to learn, I can take you there."

With that, the conversation ended. Glynda got up and left them to decide alone.

"It was really nice of Glynda to let us go."

"Hm-"

"I mean above nice! it was nothing short of a miracle that she didn't just used her semblances to literally kick us out."

"Hmm..."

"And then she said we could use that empty dorm- Do you think it's weird doing it in somebody else's room? I mean, can you imagine if we did it on a bed that belonged to somebody we know, but I suppose it isn't that bad if we just clean up every trace and keep it a secret."

"Hm-hmm."

They had snuck their way trough the gray darkness of the Beacon hallways until Pyrrha suddenly stopped in front of a dark polished door. She opened her scroll and checked the map on it.

"It's here."

"Uh Pyrrha I can't help to notice, but ever since we left the classroom you have become awfully quiet."

Pyrrha stares at the door for a few moments before she answers, her voice is quite, only just loud enough for Jaune to hear.

"I was just wondering what she meant by that last remark."

"The one about teaching-"

The sentence disappeared from Jaune's head, as Pyrrha opened the door-

The room was dimly light by two night lamps. It was furnished like any standard dorm, but two beds had been pushed together, and Glynda was sitting on top of them. Positioned in the same legs cross position as before, this time, though she had the most alluring smile grazing her lips, coquettishly inviting them inside. Her cape hung undone around her shoulders, and Jaune could swear her blouse had been buttoned all the way up before.

"So you finally decided to turn up?"

Jaune stared dumbfounded, as if he first now really realized what sort of deal he had agreed to, and was struggling to define how he felt about it. He knew how his classmates would feel about this situation. He would not try to deny the whispers he heard in the corners whenever Glynda had her back turned; If she was a d cup or just an extended c cup, if the riding crop served a more practical function, if she swallowed- He had to admit he never really shared their fantasies. His own was mainly concerned with more innocent thoughts of a certain heiress, then equally pure thoughts of a certain champion before elevating to those of a more mature quality hereafter. However, the way she would often chide him in a tone of pure contempt had lead to a recurring scenario in his head. One involving a gag ball and a pair of pliers, and now being faced with the option to try- Jaune would have to admit it was tempting.

Pyrrha stood behind him, and found comfort hidden behind his back. She took a step forward and craned her head into his shoulders, while her arms embraced him. Not constricting but a gentle comfort; more encouraging. If Glynda actually paid attention to her, she could have spotted a smile that now started to form on her lips.

"Mr. Arc, I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

Glynda leaned back and stretched her body. Her silken clad legs raised and fell as her body shifted, and the shirt tightened around her ample chest. She extended one hand up to him, beckoning him closer.

Jaune obeyed and knelt in front of her.

"Could you help me of with my shirt?"

He followed her word silently, though his eyes revealed an ignited excitement. He removed the cape, and put it gently on the floor. He then carefully started to unbutton the rest of her blouse. Popping each button slowly one by one, until her breast protruded from behind the white cotton. The black silk of her bra showing trough the rift as her breast was freed, and soon hung just in reach for him-

Glynda was fast and managed to catch his wrist before he could get closer.

"Not so fast Arc, you still have to help me with my skirt."

She took the loose hanging shirt and threw it down on the cape on the floor. She stood up so Jaune could get it off easier, without having to tear or rip. He opened the straps that held it in place, and the black fabric drifted smoothly down her garter belt, her suspenders, her stockings. She stood bare, and had Jaune .known that she dared to wear that kind of lace to work, he would probably have partaken in many similar fantasies to those of his classmates. Her skin was pale white, almost ivory. It made the dark silk on her body shine against the light. Her curves were matured, rounded in a way he had not seen before. Beautifully lush and perky.

She helped him up, and they both stood still for a moment, gazing into each others eyes. Glynda looked into his clear blue and frolicked in their innocence. The thought of getting to spoil their heroic righteousness amused her. She touched his abdomen, dragging a finger to his throat, shivering by the feeling of his chiseled chest.

She placed her arms on his shoulder, and with a well-placed push. His whole body tumbled back over, and down on the sheets.

"Now, Miss Nikos, this is where we are going to need your help."

Pyrrha had until now stayed in the background, oddly silent; watching. She turned her focus to Glynda who had now come to gain an almost predatory look.

"Before the lesson can begin, we're going to strap the subject, though unfortunately- It appears as though we do not have enough rope. So if you can help to secure him, we can begin."

"You want me to hold him?"

"I want you to lock him in place to make sure he doesn't move."

Pyrrha looked at her questioning, but shrugged it off. She removed the veil covering her body, and let it drift down her sides. She stood in a red thong with a matching bra. The only things covering her athletic body. She was ripped underneath as any other student. Slim and toned, but added with soft and supple chest and hips. Her entire figure was breathtaking in the night shades.

She crawled into the bed, and straddled Jaune's body. She made sure his arms was kept in between her knees, which to Jaune's joy resulted in a prime view to her silk covered rear. He could already see how a damp spot started to form.

"Now- Let's begin."

Glynda went to the front of the bed. She grabbed the hem of his boxers, and waited for a short movement before she liberated his member. And then took another longer moment to behold what he had been able to conceal.

"Is something wrong."

Pyrrha asked, leaning forward, more interested in the newly revealed pole between them.

"N-N-No- I j-just didn't expect him to be blessed with such a gift on the ways of nature."

Not wanting to loose face, Glynda quickly shook off her astonishment, and wrapped her hands around the base. Slowly stroking him. Firmly and agonizingly drawn out slowly.

"It is important to never make it about his pleasure. The first lesson is about making him beg, and only then reward him with satisfaction."

Jaune could only hear Glynda's cold silvery voice and feel her hands rubbing along his length. Even so, much of his attention was still aimed at the view. The dark spot between Pyrrha's leg had started to grow, and he could she how her hands itched to give it the attention it deserved. Eager to please, Jaune raised his head and let his tongue touch the wet lace.

Pyrrha reacted instantly. She bit her lip, only allowing small 'umphs' to escape her mouth. Though the sound was small, it still managed to draw Glynda's attention away from demonstrating her technique. Suddenly Jaune could feel a sharp pain in his balls. An ache that writhed around his scrotum as invisible fingers clenched around him.

"You are supposed to pay attention to me, and ONLY me."

Glynda returned back to the matter at hand. Clearly it needed more attention, if this was not enough to keep his focus. She glided her hand up on down, trying to figure out how big he exactly was. Her hands suddenly seemed very small in scale. She knew from her own wild youth that most men rarely did know how long 7 inches was precisely- Often a lot smaller than expected. In that short period where she tried internet dating, she had once met a guy that later claimed he had an 9 incher, and had been able to live up to his words- But even compared to her memory from that time, Jaune still seemed immensely well equipped, and, and, and dear Oum, did it just grow? Could it even still fit? Of course! Just because some time has past since last, it does not mean that- Would it hurt? This was not something she was used to, and what about the c-condom? Could it break? She knew it was unlikely, knowing how elastic they made those things, but he just seemed so-

He twitched in her grip. A white strain erupted from the head, and sprayed on Glynda's palm and part of her bust. From somewhere behind Jaune groaned loudly, but her focus was on the sticky mass covering her hand.

"Is something wrong Miss Goodwitch? You said something about being slow and control him, but then you suddenly started to go faster and faster-"

The gleeful taunt in Pyrrha's tone brought Glynda's mind back to the present. She started to lick her hand clean, but she was too late to get back to Jaune. Pyrrha had already started to sample the remains that had dripped down his shaft, and her lingering tongue now erected Jaune back to full status. She then began kissing the head, setting her lips to his member and sucking on him before she swallowed him down her throat.

Watching the way her head moved up and down Jaune's engorged cock made Glynda tense. The ability to take him in so deep, was not an easy feat to accomplish. Not wanting to be left out, Glynda joined by starting to kiss from the base and up until her lips met with Pyrrha's. Perhaps it was the first time the young huntress in training shared a kiss with another girl. The blush on her face seemed to indicate so, but she met her openly. Glynda could taste the remnants of salt that laid on her tongue. It was short and chaste, Glynda ended it abruptly, and flashed a grinning smile before she ones more grabbed her hands around Jaune.

Pyrrha still remained silent. She reacted by removing her thong and returning to cover Jaune's face, while Glynda took a condom from the night table. Pyrrha looked at her in confusion.

"How did you know that-"

"Please. It's a teenage dorm room. It would only be natural to find what they think they can get away with- only this time; it's going to benefit me"

She unwrapped it, and rolled it over Jaune's member in a single motion. Jaune still relied heavily on his hearing and feeling senses to figure out what was going on around him. He could feel how Glynda's hot breath that before ghosted on his sensitive skin, was suddenly cut off by a cold encasement. Simultaneously recognizing the view above made Jaune arch upward, and soon Pyrrha started eliciting moans as his tongue once more explored the depths of her inner. Having been there before, Jaune knew by now how he should tease her, how he should twirl around inside her, how to nibble her to make her-

"Pleasee-e, not there Jaune."

Even through her embarrassed shrieks, Jaune continued. He could feel how the wetness increased in his mouth as his tongue fondled the bundle of nerves, and licked her inner sides.

"Please Jaune... Try to pay attention to what's important."

Glynda said it without an actual punishment this time. She used a dark and enchanting tone as she raised up above him, and started to seat herself down his length. Jaune was forced to stop servicing Pyrrha as his entire mind went blank, by the feeling of Glynda clenching her surprisingly tight slit around him, so very tight. Even trough the plastic Jaune could feel himself being engulfed in a warmth that slowly descended down on his member.

Glynda was enthralled in something she had not felt in quite some time. He was hardly in all the way, but he still managed to hit all the right spot, as her inner gradually adjusted to him. She could forget the fact he was a student, she could forget the fact she was his teacher. She could probably forget everything if they could arrange this to become a routine. She had to bite her lips all the way down so she would not scream, but having reached the base she could not stop a loud gasp from escaping her lips.

Having settled into the position, they started building a rhythm, all of them working in tandem. Pyrrha would groan as he caressed her sensitive spots, while Glynda moaned every time she would buck down on him, and his hips rammed back up. Slowly building up the pace, going faster by each thrust. Soon the two woman rode him ecstatic, their voices reaching a crescendo of cries begging for more, and Jaune complying with faster and harder movements.

Glynda came first. Having been unable to contain her excitement, she suddenly started to scream, and with one final thrust from Jaune, she climaxed down on his member. The tightness caused by her orgasm was too much for Jaune, and soon he responded with emptying into the condom. Feeling her body Wilt, Glynda rolled off, and laid next to them, as Jaune finished Pyrrha. It did not take long, with one last gentle bite, she clamped down on his face, and soon two exhausted women lay on each side of him.

There is silence for a while, then Pyrrha reaches for the plastic container, and removes it from his member. She takes the white liquid into her mouth, and moves across Jaune. Before Glynda could do anything against it, she pushes her lips against hers, and they share it between them. They swallow his matter while hugging and stroking each other until Pyrrha releases her grip. They look at each other, and then Pyrrha starts to giggle, Glynda follows with a soft melodic chuckle. Behind half closed eyes, Jaune watches them both hungrily.

Glynda then got up, and straddled him. She sits on top of him, and looks at him whit a complacent smirk and those deep green eyes.

"You did a good job today Jaune."

She inched closer and locked her lips onto his, kissing him as a final reward for his efforts. She opens her mouth, and their tongues collide in a passionate dance. His free arms now started to wrap around her, more tenderly than she expected, more... forcefully. His tongue entered her mouth, and sought to map out every single bit of it. She could feel how she was pushed down under his ministrations. His arms started to feel more and more constricting as he deepened the kiss.

Soon after Jaune had gotten hold of her, he raised up unto a kneeling position. Cradling Glynda in his arms, with one hand holding unto her supple rear, and the other supporting her back. The kiss started to get wilder, as only small breaks for air was allowed while he continued to suck on her lips. At some point Glynda forced herself to break them apart, leaving a thin trail of drawl connecting them. Her expression became dazed as her mind went void.

Jaune, in contrast, had gained something she had not seen before. Something she had never thought she would come to see in those blue eyes. She could no longer recognize the innocence, but deep in the azure was something passionate- wild. Soon after, he pushed her off him, flipping her around, so she lay suspended above Pyrrha. Jaune then grabbed her by the rear, and in one single motion rammed his entirety into her.

Glynda struggled to keep balance. The sudden fierceness of the action, his ferocity, the way his length filled her. The whole feeling was just so immense, as if it was first now she realized how big he really was. He withdrew quickly and then rammed back into her, embedding himself to his base. This time, Glynda surrendered completely, her dazed look evolved into a lustful sight as her groans became breathless cries.

A new rhythm soon built, with Jaune moving harder and harder, and Glynda begging for more each time he left. Pyrrha that lay underneath gained a view of her teacher no student had ever seen before. Thousand new facets of delight and pleasure streamed across her face, as she gradually lost control of her own will. The smile on Pyrrha continued to grow by the sight. She took a feel of the bouncing breast, and cupped her ample bosom, pinching the nipples. The small whimpers of protest from Glynda was soon drowned in another frenzied howl. Pyrrha raised up and pressed their lips together, momentary stopping her sounds.

"This is what you wanted, right Miss Goodwitch? From the moment you stepped into the classroom, there was something you just couldn't take your eyes off, thing's you always wanted to do. And now you're being fucked brainless by a student- Do you think it's worth it."

Glynda does not answer. She bites her lips, and tries to resist, but Jaune breaks her control. Almost unaware of it, he raises his hands, and does not fully realize before he sees it smacking across her ass, and he hears Glynda's gleeful scream. The harrowing "YES" echoes in the small room, and Jaune's grip tightens on her soft behind. She whimpers by his touch, as he ravishes her with renewed energy, speeding up his motions. Stirring her up with every other deep slamming thrust and well-placed hit from his large hands.

This continuing faster and faster as Jaune rides her rough and merciless, encouraged by Glynda's constant pleas for more. She can feel how the release starts to form inside her, how the pleasure coils up, desperate for him to break her limits. This, however, will cause problems, since they were presently doing it 'raw' and she could not allow him... No, she could not allow no matter how much she wanted it. No matter how much she craved him to fill the hunger in her. If this was going to be a recurring event, she could not risk any complications.

"Jaune, I'm not protected. you w-will have to come o-O-Outside."

Jaune did not answer, but he understood. He let her know by bending forwards, and stealing her head away from Pyrrha. In two seconds she was interlocked in a chaste kiss, before he returned to his position. He escalated the speed, and pounded into her with all the strength he could muster in his legs, and after a couple more thrust, Glynda screamed with an unrestrained high pitch voice. Jaune quickly pulled out before his own ejaculation, and in the spur of the moment decides to deviate from her instructions by impaling his shaft inside her ass.

This was not something she had tried before. This was not something she new she wanted. She fell over backwards and landed with her face against Pyrrha's soft breast, her whole body quivering as she was filled with a hot mass. Glynda's even tighter upper slight proved to be harder for Jaune to push himself through, but the warmth clenching around him helped, and soon his own release flew inside of her.

There was an excruciating feeling of pain inside of Glynda, rivaling the divine sense of bliss. She had not before tried to be the one in the mercy of others, and she was still contemplating how much she liked it, while resting against Pyrrha's heated skin. After having hugged her for a while, she could feel her lips brushing against her ear.

"Are you tired Glynda?"

She looks up, and for the first time, she noticed Pyrrha's bright and pleasant eyes. She smiles kindly at her, but her focus drifts to the side. Glynda turns around to see what had gained her attention, and saw Jaune kneeling in front of them. His body heaving in the electric light, big and bulking covered in sweat. His shaft still as firm and erect as if nothing had happened.

"A shame, things are just starting to get interesting."

hours later, probably hours later. It could have been days, even month's for what Glynda cared. Pleasing Jaune had been a horrendous task. Trough the entire night he had shifted between them, every time he would wear one of them out, he would start on the next seconds later. Few times Pyrrha had instructed him to please them both, and he had complied with joyous vigor, leaving them both sore and spent. She tried to recall all the positions, all the touches, all the orgasms... Oum, it was going to take weeks before she could walk properly again. She looked at the sleeping couple and wondered how one woman could handle such a man, but then again. Pyrrha was not just any woman. She was probably the only one able to create such a beast.

when Jaune finally had collapsed from fatigue, he had fallen back on the bed with open arms. Glynda and Pyrrha had then turned off the light before nestling into his embrace. Pyrrha had coiled up next to him, while Glynda had laid distant to them; reserved from their happiness.

She could not allow herself to fall asleep. Two students sneaking out of an empty dorm could perhaps get away with minor rumors, but with a teacher! No. While they snuggled up, she waited until their steady breath became a snoring pattern. By the light of the moon, and her memory she tried to find her discarded close on the floor. A rather difficult task in the semi-darkness.

After she finally found her cape, she went for the door, but before she could reach for the handle a pair of hands had grabbed her by the shoulder, and slammed her against the wall. Before she could say anything, a pair of soft lips was pressed against her, and a tongue used her surprised yelp to enter her mouth. It was twirling around her insides, while a low humming of satisfaction sounded from her throat. After she gained her senses back, Glynda pulled away in shock.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF-"

"Please Glynda, keep your voice down. You wouldn't want to risk waking him up. Then we would have to start all over again, and even though that would be fun; we still have to get up in the morning."

"Pyrrha! W-hat does you mean 'all over again' he can't possibly go trough a-all that again. The amount required stamina to do that...w-would be impossible. You don't really think he could do it all over?"

She could hear Jaune's body turning uncomfortable amidst the pillows. The shades shifting as an annoyed grunt sounded from the sleeping bundle.

"Now Glynda, I'm actually rather glad you opened up this whole experience of 'sharing', perhaps I'll even reconsider Weiss' suggestions... I trust you will keep it a secret, as discretion is just as important for us as it is for you. After all, the whole lecture has been quite enjoyable, so why not try again? Let's say Tuesday, and perhaps we can even find a place better equipped for all of us, something more private?"

Glynda watches the black contours of her face. She nods, slowly taking in Pyrrha's... request.

"and one more thing. You almost forgot this."

Pyrrha hands her a long thin object, as Glynda takes it, she recognizes the feeling of the soft leather surface of her riding crop.

Pyrrha smirks in the darkness as Glynda stumbles out of the door, out trough the halls and down to her car. She then returns to the bed, and takes the spot next to her boyfriend. Jaune soon falls at ease again, as he feels her soft warm body embracing him.

It is now so late that the only other drivers in the Vale district were night shift workers on their way home. Glynda drives quickly trough the almost empty roads, hurrying across the dark streets with images and visions still hunting her mind. When she finally reaches her apartment building, she hurries up to her flat as fast as she can. Which, considering the state Jaune had left her in, is a lot slower than how she normally would walk. Inside she locks the door, and stands in the entrance for a few minutes as the world rights itself.

It is first now she feels she reenters reality, the comforting silence of the familiar empty rooms soothes her troubled mind. Glynda steps into the kitchen.

First she opens a new wine bottle, unfortunately, the last one, and after pouring herself an extra big glass, and then another, she finds she has round out. Then she turns on the TV, and discovers nothing new has happened since she was here the last time. She turns it off again, and drinks the wine while watching the parking lot from the window. Nothing happens. Outside there is only vast engulfing darkness.

She gets ready for bed, quickly going through her normal night routine. She folds her cloth neatly and leaves it on a chair before climbing into her soft pillows and blankets. Somehow they do not feel as cold as they normally do. She can still feel the warmth between her legs, and she rubs softly along her hips as highlights of the nights drift trough her sleepy mind. Her head falls back into the cushion and soon after she is no longer conscious.

The sun is burning brightly trough the windows as she wakes up. She feels well rested, but remains lazily in her bed.

For once in a very long time, Glynda was actually looking forward to Tuesday.

* * *

AN

I feel I most explain for those wondering what Weiss had to do with this ordeal that this thing started out as an "Extra chapter" to my other story Alpha. Later I ruled against that idea, since, though the stories share similar themes, they also heavily differentiate on other points. In the end, I still decided to keep the references in, even though they do not seem entirely relevant. It might not be entirely justifiable, and I apologise for the inconvenience it might have brought to your reading experience. By now a lot of my other stories have started to spiral into each other like this, to the point where it perhaps would have been better if they were put in a single collection titled "The ludicrous Adventures and Exploit of the Arkos Couple"- but I digress.

I hope you enjoyed my exercise in a little mindless smut, and if you have something to add, feel free to leave a review. Your words are both a source of motivation, encouragement, and development.


End file.
